


Distance

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, This is set in an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Yut-Lung didn’t really know how it happened. It just did.He never expected to fall for a handsome man on the other side of the world.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to Elly who came up with this idea. I hope you enjoy it!

Yut-Lung didn’t really know how it happened. It just did. He’d been in his room, bored out of his mind and scrolling through Instagram. His social media was filled with selfies of him. All professionally taken by his best friend Eiji. He’d moved in with Eiji after leaving his brothers home. Eiji was much easier to live with. He didn’t fight Yut-Lung on every little thing. Yut-Lung wasn’t surprised when he got a bunch of likes on his pictures. He knew a lot of people find him attractive. He was surprised to find the guy was hot. Yut-Lung thought guys were good looking, but this guy. He was something else. Yut-Lung decided to message him and that began the start of their romance. They talked as much as they could. Blanca was in Russia, Yut-Lung lived in California. They made the times work. When Yut-Lung didn’t have classes he would stay up late, often falling asleep on Skype with Blanca. The older man had taken pictures of him on a few occasions. Yut-Lung was embarrassed, but also flattered that Blanca liked him. Blanca showered him in attention and gifts. But what Yut-Lung really wanted was to see Blanca in person. To hold him and feel him. 

~

It didn’t take long for Eiji to catch on. He was quick to tease Yut-Lung about it. Yut-Lung was sitting at the counter as Eiji did the dishes. 

“So, you like this Russian guy?” Eiji asked, winking. Yut-Lung blushed and rolled his eyes. 

“And you like that lame Mohawk guy from Hong-Kong.” Yut-Lung responded. Now it was Eiji’s turn to blush. 

“Now you know my struggles.” Eiji sighed. Yut-Lung nodded his head. 

“It’s sucks being far apart, especially this far apart.” Yut-Lung whined. Eiji set the plate aside and walked around, hugging Yut-Lung. 

“I know.” Eiji had been dating Shorter for two years and it sucked all the nights he wanted to hold him. “How long have you and this Blanca been a thing?” Eiji asked. 

“Six months.” Yut-Lung responded. Eiji nodded his head. 

“Yeah, that’s around the time you became less a pain in the neck.” Eiji replied. Yut-Lung smacked his arm. 

“What’s the supposed to mean?” Yut-Lung asked, glaring at Eiji. He watched his best friend bust out laughing. 

“You’ve been more happy lately. I figured something must be upping your mood.” Eiji answered. He watched Yut-Lung blush and look away. 

“Now you know.” Yut-Lung answered, rolling his eyes. 

“Yes, so tell me about your Russian boyfriend?” Eiji said and nudged Yut-Lung’s shoulder. The Lee smiled at him and started listing off things he loved about Blanca. Cute little things he did. 

~ 

Yut-Lung let out a moan, spreading his legs more and he slowly jerked himself off. He listened to the sound of Blanca breathing into the phone, moaning his name. They were doing this together. Soon they could do it together for real. Yut-Lung imagined Blanca, deep inside him, kissing him. Making love passionately just like they’d talked about. 

“Blanca,” Yut-Lung moaned, reaching up to pull his own hair. “It feels good.” 

“Keep going baby.” Blanca whispered. He was close. Yut-Lung could tell by his breathing. 

“I’m close.” Yut-Lung moaned, moving his hand faster. He was so close. He needed to come. 

“I know you’re doing so good. You can do it baby.” Blanca said. Yut-Lung let out a choked moan as he spelt over in his hand. He lied there listening to Blanca’s moans get louder until he let out a sharp groan which meant he came. 

“I can’t wait to do this in person.” Yut-Lung whispered, breathless as he came down from his orgasm. 

“I know my moon dragon. We’ll be together soon.” Blanca replied, attempting to catch his breath as well. “I love you sweetheart.” 

“I love you too.” Yut-Lung smiled, relaxing against the bed. There might have been miles between them but that didn’t change how they felt for each other.


End file.
